Scent
by Honeydee
Summary: Drabble. AU, in which the couple is already grown up, and Syaoran smokes. Badboy!Syaoran. Sakura wonders what makes Syaoran's scent so intoxicated.


He smoke, so that explains the tobacco scent.

The soap scent that mixed with a little bit of musk perfume also noticeable.

He loves chocolate, so that also explains the sweet scent.

But what else? What is this smell that drawn her closer to him? His own scent? How is that even possible?  
All of her life, she thought that human's scent is nothing but disgusting. It's basically came from human body and sweat after all. Then, why is it different now?

What is it?

Why is it so intoxicated?

She can't help but to inch closer to him.

"Why do you smell so good?" she asked while closed her eyes to savoring the moment, and especially the smell that radiating from his body.

"I bathed," he shrugged nonchalantly.

She rolled her eyes, then say "Very funny." She straighten up her sitting position, beside him, then reached for his jacket's pocket. Her fingers moved like mad inside his pocket, looking for something. He watched her from his peripheral vision with amusement. Once she found what was she looking for, she grab it and then brought it to her lap. She then began teared up the plastic wrap. The chocolate bar finally free from its wrap. She then broke the bar into two pieces.

"You know, since I love your scent so much, might as well I applied it to myself then." She gave him half of the chocolate bar before munched her own bar.

He raised an eyebrow to that. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm eating chocolate now, so I'm producing the sweet smell already. And maybe, once I smok-..."

"No," he cut her.

"Why?"

"Because it's bad." He inhaled his cigarette once more before leaving the crumpled filter on the chocolate plastic bar.

"But you do it," she murmured while averted her gaze back to the evening sea scenery in front of them.

"And I'm bad, aren't I?"

She rolled her eyes then sighed. He started munching his own chocolate bar that she gave him, and then he say, "It is the bad boy scent."

"Pardon?" she asked. She set her eyes on his profile now.

He looked at her eyes as well and held it there. They stared at each other before he speak again. "I have this bad boy scent, while you have this good girl scent."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" She raised an eyebrow at him. Honestly, they never talked in the same wave length. He never did.

"My scent attracts good girl like you often."

"Really?"

He nodded his head, then sighing while averted his gaze. "And so do yours," he murmured ever so slowly. So slow that she had to inch closer to him to hear it.

"Are you saying that you're attracted to my scent as well?"

He just shrugged and munched his chocolate again. She pouted. "But I want to have your scent on me." She crossed her arms in front of her chest and averted her head in opposite way as his.

He chuckled seeing that childish expression. He scooted closer before throw an arm around her shoulder. "If you want it so bad, then I guess I have no choice."

Her ears perked at this and immediately she spun her head back at him. Their faces were so close to each other. She held her breath. Pink tint started to creep on her cheeks. He smirked at that.

_"Cute,"_ he thought.

"What do you mean?" She attempted her best to keep her cool. Attempted is the keyword as she was failing miserably. She sighed then, forgetting for how long already she held her breath, when she saw that boyish smile on his face.

"Since we're attracted to each other scent, might as well have a little bit of it," he said while smirking.

Not trusted her own voice, she inhaled deep breath before exhaled it out. "And how?"

There's a spark in her eyes. Not fear, but a challenge. And he find it amusing. He then leaned down and press a chaste kiss on her lips. They can feel the electricity when their lips touched. She shivered. Her heart pounded so hard. He let go her lips to say, "Like this." Then he leaned down again. This time, make sure she understand what he meant.


End file.
